


Scene

by UPlover



Category: Barry (TV 2018), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Barry - Freeform, Barry Berkman - Freeform, Crossover, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Theater - Freeform, reddie angst, reddie kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Based on the TV series, Barry, Eddie and Richie practice a scene together for class.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 16





	Scene

As Mike was performing his scene on stage, Eddie and Richie prepped for their scene in the little backstage area. They were both nervous to do this, but it was Eddie who felt like he was on the verge of having a panic attack. 

When they read through the script that Richie had encouraged him to revise, nobody in the class knew what to say, staring at Eddie in shock. And then Eddie ran, upset and scared that the friends who he had come to knew were going to think of him as a weak coward. Convincing him to put the scene to its feet, Richie knew that it would have a much different approach. 

“Okay, so how do we do this stage combat?” Richie asked Eddie, preparing for the big fight scene. A few nights ago when they began the scene, Richie could not bring himself to fake slap Eddie, running out of the theatre. It brought on the frightening memories from his childhood. Cousineau wanted to see him acting so he made up this genderswap for the pieces as a creative element.

Eddie took a breath, nervously staring out at the stage over Richie’s shoulder. “Relax your hand, shape it like a cup, now swing it about an inch away from my face and I’ll go in the direction of your hand.”

Noticing his hands shaking, Richie placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. “What the matter, Eds?”

“I don’t want to do this!” he admitted fearfully, grasping his chest. “You saw what happened! They just going to judge me!”

Richie shook his head. “No, they’re not. Like Cousineau said, you need to tell this story...”

Sighing, Eddie looked at the floor, his whole body deflating. He was so good at acting chipper that it was tough for Richie to see him like this. “Richie, I have to tell you something.”

“What? What’s up, buddy?” Richie asked, continuing to keep his voice to a minimum.

“Look, I don’t know if I ever told you this but a few nights ago I went to Myra’s hotel room when she was in town.”

Oh, how was Richie going to tell him that he saw everything? He was on his way to give that woman a piece of his mind when he saw Eddie going into the room. Frustrated and overwhelmed he sought help from his teacher that night, breaking down about what happened to him as a kid. It was then that Richie finally learned to understand who he was.

“... I know...” Richie responded after a brief silence.

Afraid, Eddie quickly tried to explain everything. “What? N-Nothing happened, Richie, I swear! God, It was just a trap so she could make me feel shitty again. I don’t know, I guess I really thought that she wanted to apologize. Apparently she was watching me rehearse and she threatened to get her lawyer involved for threats that I abused her and...”

Before Eddie could have a panic attack, Richie quieted him, staring at him with a comforting smile. “Eddie, it doesn’t matter. I understand. I just want you to tell the truth. I love you.”

Tears built up in Eddie’s eyes. Good. Perfect timing for the scene. “I love you too, Rich.”

“Alright, who’s next?” Cousineau called out from the audience once Mike was finished.

Since Eddie was the first to start the scene with a monologue, Richie gave him a look of encouragement and pat him on the back before he left. 

Forgetting about his nerves, Eddie faced his classmates on the stage, courage in his eyes, but panicked on the inside. They all looked nervous to see how the scene would look on its feet. Everyone in this class had a secret. Being in this class helped make the bad shit feel like less of a nightmare.

“‘She was gone the night I finally decided to leave. My wife, Myra, was critical of everything that I did. Being with her I felt like I couldn’t breathe. So that night, ten years ago, I packed my belongings. I was leaving. It was time to take control. Hoping that I could leave before she got home I-”

Entering the scene, Richie stepped out onto the stage, immersing himself in the terrible personality of Myra. While backstage Richie reminded himself of Henry Bowers, the bully from his childhood. In his thoughts another familiar entity crossed his mind, making him understand Its diabolical mind all the more.

“‘What are you doing?’” Richie asked sinisterly, reading as Myra. He wasn’t even reading from the paper.

Eddie froze, unable to say anything.

“‘You’re leaving?’”

Eddie looked away, staring at the audience for help.

Just like how they rehearsed, Richie circled Eddie like a threatening predator. “‘I knew you’d leave me! You’re too scared to open your mouth. See what I’ve told you? Ah-ha, too scared to look me in the eyes. Come on, you want to say something. Go on, stand up to me!”

Eddie stomped his foot. That was when the whole scene froze so Eddie could deliver a monologue to the audience. “‘Obviously I’d had enough. She didn’t treat me like a husband. Or a person! Fuck off! Fuck off, Myra! We’re done! Through!’” 

Eddie shouted in Richie’s face as he remained frozen on the stage. Despite spit flying off Eddie’s mouth, Richie had to remain still. He could not ruin this. 

Frowning, Eddie turned back to the audience. “‘Tonight I am walking out the door to start my own life! And if she dares to follow me I’ll have the police on her!” After a moment of silence, Eddie frowned turning back to look at the frozen Richie looming over his shoulder. 

“‘Except words fail me,’” Eddie concluded as the scene started once more. Richie walked away from him, shaking his own head.

Finally taking a stand, Eddie walked forward. “Myra...”

Just like how they rehearsed, Richie envisioned Eddie as Pennywise, swinging his hand through the air. The slap looked so real that everyone gasped. Believe that he actually struck his boyfriend across the face, Richie almost stopped the scene when he stared down at Eddie who fell back on the stage. 

He stood over Eddie who had this frightened look in his eyes. Please, let him only be acting. “‘Go. Run your coward. But if you come back, my arms are open.”

Struggling to his feet, Eddie ran downstage left, his hand pressed to his face. Richie had to remain frozen again. 

“‘That was ten years ago. I never said a thing. I just ran. With little to no money, no home, and just whatever I had in my suitcase, I was alone. I never stood up to my ex-wife. But running away gave me my life back. I have a job, I’m pursuing what I always wanted, and most importantly,” Eddie crossed the stage, and held Richie’s hand who turned back into himself. “I found love.”

“And scene.” Their teacher concluded, mesmerized. Wow, that was tough to do.

Eddie threw his arms around Richie in a hug as their fellow classmates applauded them. “That was great!”

“Did I hit you?” Richie was so panicked, studying his boyfriend’s face for a bruise.

“I’m fine! You did great, Rich!” Eddie kissed him on the lips.

“Richie, can I see you over here for a sec?” Cousineau got his attention. Richie’s legs felt like jello. He almost fell off the stage. Everything from the past came flooding back in that emotionally intense scene. Normally e felt nauseous from his anxiety, but he didn’t. It actually felt good.

“H-How’d I do?” he asked his teacher, nervously, only he couldn’t hide the smile. 

“Really well done,” Cousineau said proudly to him.

Wow. Wow. Feeling elated, Richie ran back up to Eddie and gave him another kiss.


End file.
